maongakufandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuki Sakura
Mitsuki Sakura is a supporting character in Maongaku. She attends Yamayuki Academy. Mitsuki is the second succubus character to be introduced to the series. Apperance and Personality Mitsuki is an average sized girl with a delicate appearance. She has short black hair with a hair clip on the right side of her face. Part of her bangs covers her left eye. Mitsuki has heterochromia eyes. Right Eye being blue while the other is red. Due to her shy personality she is usually seen blushing but her blushing goes out of control when she is near Tamaki Ashikaza. Mitsuki is very shy around everyone. She keeps her distance from others that she doesn't know which allows her to take pictures without being caught. She is very self concisous about her Succubus side Mitsuko. That side of her is lustful just like any succubus. Her control over it is in the middle where they fight over who controls the body. Also Mitsuki has four different personlity changes being emotionless, extreme shyness, quiet and angry. The only one to be seen so far is extreme shyness when she is around Tamaki. Background Mitsuki lived a normal life as a Royal Succubus growing up.Having the great time with her older sisters and her friends. Everything was pretty nice and comforting until a witch cursed her. When that happened thats when her succubus powers became more stronger. It was very uncontrollable and she couldn't keep it quiet. When she'd walk around other men they would stare at her making her more uncomfortabe. Various times she was attacked but managed to get away with simply sheer luck. This is the main reason why Mitsuki is very shy due to the uncontrollable power. So she thinks, what really happens in those situations is because of her other side, Mitsuko. Trying to gain control over this she decided to attend Yamayuki Academy when she was told that, at that academy, she can supress her powers. Arriving there it was natural she was scared but she noticed that no one tried to touch her or peep at her. Since Yamayuki is filled with other beast like people their senses weren't affected by the lustful succubus energy.With that Mitsuki felt more comfortable around others but at the same time she was never too sure when Mitsuko would unleash herself. She's done it a few times but Mitsuki managed to hold her back. One day Mitsuki's energy attracted men while she was in town. They grabbed and tried to feel her up. Before they went too far "someone" saved her. She felt relieved and thankful grabbing on to the boy who saved her. He was in a hurry somewhere and left her after she gave him her thanks. At that time she was the only one who saw his face but he didn't see hers. After that event she wondered if she would ever see him again and that happened shortly after when she found out he was also in a Newspaper Club, Tamaki Ashikaza from Tsukiongaku Academy, a rival school to Yamayuki, was the boy who saved her. She didn't quite understand the feelings at first but she knew she liked him. She introduced herself to him one day and he was exactly as she pictured him. Upon finding out they take the same train together Mitsuki uses every chance she gets to get closer to him even though at the same time, Mitsuko was lusting for him. Activities Newspaper Club Mitsuki is a photographer in the Newspaper Club. She uses her skills as a photographer to get nice pictures. At the same time she is testing herself to see if she can take pictures and supress her succubus energy. She hopes to be on the same league as the other Newspaper Club members. Relationships Kotomi Nakahara President of the Yamayuki Newspaper Club. She accepted Mitsuki immediately after seeing her passion in photography. The two of them are very good friends. Tamaki Ashikaza The boy she secretly likes after he saved her from danger. She is, you can say, at her happiest when she is around him. Shizuku Tachibana A fellow succubus. When the two of them are near each other their succubus sides start acting wild in their minds. Abilities Magic Type Mitsuki uses Ice type magic although its not used very often due to her not being the fighting type. Quad Emotions Her 4 different emotions that changes her personality at random. Emotionless, Extreme Shyness, Quiet and Anger. Succubus Seduction When she purposely makes direct eye contact with someone and activates it, she can seduct anyone who is overwhelmed with lust. If Mitsuko uses this then it doesn't have to be eye contact. Trivia * Mitsuki is the second succubus introduced to Maongaku but the first young one as well. * Mitsuki has five older sisters who's name hasn't been revealed yet but one of the older sisters appears in her dreams sometimes.